


King Leo

by Rabiator



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabiator/pseuds/Rabiator
Summary: A young, hung boy decides its time to turn his foster living situation upside down and soon dominates his stacked 'mom' and sissy trap 'dad'





	King Leo

The Boy King

 

Jamie Steward had been one of many people who didn’t put much stock in therapy for most of his life, a position he’d only had cause to change a few months ago. On the advice of his wife, Cynthia, he’d started to attend sessions owing to the rising stress levels in their lives, which were largely attributable to their new roles as foster parents. After nearly two years of trying to conceive a child of their own, the couple had decided to adopt a young, bright little boy named Leo. The twenty-four year old had thought he was ready for what being a new parent would entail, or at least ready to find out he wasn’t a hundred percent ready. 

He hadn’t been as wrong about anything since the time he thought it was a good idea to crossdress on the internet for attention. In fact, he had probably been more on the money that time, as he’d been very successful at it-to this day, he still occasionally received emails from sexually frustrated men who wished to see his “wide feminine hips” and “big, soft, pillowy trap ass.” Jamie always meant to delete those and yet somehow he never did. Not because he liked the attention, of course, he just never got around to it. 

Jamie adjusted his legs, crossing his legs in tight grey slacks before he went on.

And so, in a halting, embarrassed voice, he told her what had happened the day before, still finding it hard to believe. Maybe if he shared it with someone, he’d find it easier to accept, or as he hoped, easier to reject, to convince himself he’d seen something else entirely, anything but that…

“Jamie? You were saying?” His therapist-really, the family therapist, as Cynthia had seen her a few times and their foster son, Leo had also gone to see her a few times for a bed-wetting issue that Cynthia insisted was nothing for Jamie to worry about.

 

“Yes, right, sorry, I'm just a little distracted. I didn't get much sleep last night. Anyway, I walked in to my son's bedroom and...” Before he knew it, he was spilling the whole story. How he’d walked in on them in Leo’s room, with Cynthia’s head bobbing up and down between the boy’s pale skinny pre-teen legs. Every sordid nasty detail spilled past his lips like the saliva his wife had so copiously spit up on their foster son’s swarthy, mottled, greasy shaft. 

It took him nearly half an hour to get it all out, which was less time than it's taken his wife to have a thigh-rubbing orgasm just from sucking pre-teen monster cock.

After hearing out Jamie’s perverse tale of his pubescent son screwing his wife and spraying his seed and waste all over his belongings the young and pretty Dr. Rachel Lilly sipped her lemonade as she checked Leo’s chart. 

“Well, Leo’s file DID note he was born from a woman that was...ahem, forced to mate with one of those poor men with the infected co-- ahem penises, so there was always a risk something like this would happen, most infected are incredibly contrite and guilt ridden after they’ve finally cleared their mind by emptying those big swollen semen tan-- *Ahem* chambers of theirs. Given the time that has passed since you came to see me I think you need to head back home immediately and give that boy a stern talking to, he’ll fold if you just assert yourself, show him who’s king of the castle! It may seem harsh, but it’s not good for a little boy to spend all his time getting suc--poiled no matter HOW big his manhood is. You just need to show him that your metaphorical manhood is still the biggest in the house. His other therapists all agree, you just have to march back in there and talk him down, alone, bringing the police would just make you look like a completely impotent cuckold, which would leave him and your wife completely unable to respect you as a man, not to mention there’s the chance the police will still charge HER as the aggressor, so really, you’ve got to man up to save your family.”

 

Had Jamie’s nose not still been suffering from the stench of spunk and piss his adopted son left him covered in the night before, he may have noticed the rather similar stench already soaking the therapist’s room, and were his eyes not blurry from lack of sleep, he’d have likely spotted the lack of condensation on what should have been the very cool lemon-orange mix in the hot, humid room. Dr. Lilly had mentioned something about the air-conditioning in the entire office complex being broken, but perhaps there was just something off about this particular room…

In any event, Jamie knew what he had to do now. The good doctor was absolutely right. So what if Leo happened to have a slightly larger than average penis? Honestly, it had been so dark, he couldn’t really tell how big he was, just that he was vaguely large. Jamie was still the man of the house, and it was time he started acting like it.

Had Jamie bothered to rely any of these details to Dr. Lilly, she would have pointed out that he was already going through textbook rationalization and confabulation, in order to protect his psyche from what he already knew to be true. Leo was far more than just ‘big’, but in this case the truth was just a bit too much for Jamie to swallow-so to speak. So he’d winnowed it down to something he could accept, and bolstered himself up with this new false sense of reality.

Jamie left shortly thereafter, thanking the doctor for her time and help. Rachel told him not to worry about it, and give her office a call should anything else “come out of Leo-I mean, come up with him”. He also missed her abandoning all pretense of daintily siping at her drink and start guzzling it down as the door closed behind him. But none of that mattered to Jamie right now.

He had his dignity to fight for, and it was time to take back his family. And there was Cynthia to worry about. Despite being the most beautiful woman in any room she walked into, Cynthia had always wanted people not to judge her on her looks and be impressed with her brains, all of which had given her something of a complex. She deserved to feel safe in her own home, if nowhere else.

As Jamie got in his car, he caught a glimpse of himself in the rear view mirror. His features would charitably be called delicate, all pale skin, high cheekbones, fuller than normal lips that always seemed a touch moist, and large bright blue eyes with full dark lashes. Still, he tried to put on his best steel-eyed, firm jaw expression, even if he had to take a moment to comb his messy light brown hair into something resembling a proper authority figure’s style. Jamie worked by himself in a small insurance firm, in charge of data entry. As the tech division numbered exactly two people-himself and an underpaid college student named Ren, he rarely had to worry about the finer details of his appearance and so, at twenty-four years of age, his wrinkled, untouched dress shirts and colorful collection of sneakers meant he often got mistaken for someone five years younger.

Having taken the day off work, Jamie knew Leo would already be home himself, as it was just an hour after his school had let out. While Jamie hadn’t been sure if Leo should go to school that day, he’d found himself unable to question the fact-or anything else as far as the boy was considered, including the unhealthy, sugary and over-sized breakfast he’d insisted Cynthia make for him that morning. Jamie had kept himself quiet in the bedroom until after Cynthia drove Leo to school. It burned him with shame to think about his almost frightened behavior, but what choice had there been?

Well, now he knew, and he was going to make the right one. The choice to stand up for himself, assert his fatherly authority and set things the way they should be, once and for all.

Jamie pulled into the driveway of the family’s modest yet well-situated home smoothly, and hopped out of his Prius with a confident spring in his step. Big dick or no, Leo was still just a kid, after all. He was probably more scared and confused than anything else and laying down the law was probably the best thing for him. Jamie just thought a few months older than twelve was a little early to have “the talk”, as he hadn't been interested in girls till he was nearly sixteen. His...earlier interests were mentally filed away by Jamie and hardly ever came up anymore, except when he was in the gym showers. Though for all his cardio, running and squats, he scarcely seemed to put on muscle except for his glutes, which were also rather strangely plump, too. 

Sure enough, Cynthia’s car was in the driveway already, which meant both she and Leo were home. Jamie nearly dropped his keys in his excitement, flush with confidence as he prepared to retake his rightful position as king of the castle. 

Cynthia was in the den, which she she insisted was her ‘home office’ even if her work consisted of a scant handful of freelance fashion articles she submitted to various magazines. She insisted (and Jamie heartily agreed) that she had to work from home because offices were full of men who would objectify her and not take her seriously or, worse, women who would be threatened by her beauty.

In this case, Jamie’s taking his wife’s side without even considering another point of view was the right move anyway. Cynthia was drop-dead gorgeous on her worst days. Tall enough to be striking but with enough poise to avoid looking gangly or off-putting, she exuded elegance and sex appeal even with her hair in a messy bun and lounging in sweats. While her natural gifts could not be ignored, years of being treated as nothing more than sex on legs had taught Cynthia to restrain her more...sensual features. These included a pair of breasts so perfect, large, and well-shaped that total strangers would ask where she’d gotten them done. The massive globes, which could be seen even when standing behind Cynthia, threatened to hit the bottom of her chin whenever she took a deep breath and jiggled enticingly with the slightest shift in her body weight. Her ass could swallow up a ruler and probably crack it in half too if she so much as half-flexed. The stares she got from both sexes kept her from working out in public, but keeping her body in perfect shape was a habit she had kept up since her days as a college gymnast, with a tapered waist showing the tiniest hint of a six pack, and legs that had gentle curves and elegant slenderness. 

Her face would be equally at home on billboards or in lurid men’s magazines, with an understated yet beautiful nose, wide and expressive eyes. These were one of her slight insecurities, as her left was a piercing emerald green and the other a bright sky blue-and being a small blemish on an otherwise perfect face, this was only more damaging to Cynthia’s sense of self-worth. The image of classic yet lewd beauty was completed by a pair of pillowy, soft lips that seemed made for kissing and nearly caused a stop in traffic whenever she ate anything even slightly phallic-shaped.

Normally Cynthia would be up on her feet to greet Jamie whenever he came through the door with a smile and warm embrace. Today, as had been the case for the last week or so, she scarcely seemed to even notice he’d come home, and he had to call her name four times before she looked over at him away from her computer. Images of fashion models filled the screen, signaling Cynthia’s usual hours-long trawling of Instagram and other websites, what she called her ‘research time’.

With her hair of gold and red bouncing in slender, painfully perfect ringlets about her face like a princess, Cynthia seemed distracted, and clearly uninterested in Jamie trying to get her attention. It reminded him of the first couple of weeks they dated, actually.

“What is it, dear?” She asked, eyes already flicking back over her shoulder to the monitor. He was more surprised by her hair and make-up (light purple eyeshadow, understated yet alluring red lipstick, the barest hints of blush and mascara) than her tone; she normally didn’t put that much effort into her appearance, and certainly didn’t need to, when she was just going to stay home.

“I’m a little busy right now...in case you hadn’t noticed.” Cynthia heaved a soap-opera worthy sigh and clicked aimlessly on a few rows of pictures highlighting new beach wear. None of it would look anything short of pornographic on her luscious body.

“Well, it's just…” Jamie felt his new sense of confidence and strength slipping away as fast as his sentence lost momentum. He never had been one to stand up to his wife, and the only thing that kept him being the typical meek man, whipped into shape by his perfect specimen of a spouse is that Cynthia wasn't very assertive. As a result, Jamie had never had to put forth much more than the bare minimum of effort.

But he was going to do that now, before it was too late.

“It is about last night, Sin.” He used his little nickname for her with less warmth than usual, wondering how exactly authority figures were supposed to sound. So far Jamie had decided to go for speaking slowly and clearly. 

“I’m not sure what was going on with you and Leo,” That was an utter lie, but one that he found easier to believe every time he said or thought it.

“But it was obviously one hundred percent inappropriate. You should have known better, but poor Leo is too young.” Cynthia didn’t say anything, and her face remained almost suspiciously devoid of expression. Jamie took this as a good sign and powered forward.

“So I’m going to set him straight, right now. You’d better come with me so I can settle this whole thing, once and for all. Make sure everybody understands how things are supposed to work around here.” 

Knowing, as men in similar situations (perhaps not too similar) that if he stopped now all lost, Jamie waited only as long as it took for Cynthia to stand up. She idly smoothed the wrinkles in her mini-skirt, a dark purple shade that hugged her massive ass and seemed in danger of ripping, which stood in contrast to her plain white tank top (though even such a simple garment from Cynthia’s closet probably cost far more than it should), if only in style and not the amount of skin they exposed. While her breasts were almost completely covered, the normally thick material was stretched to the breaking point by Cynthia’s enormous tits, which seemed like they might spill out the sides, pour out over the wide top of the shirt, or simply unravel the whole thing like a poorly made sweater, if not all three at once.

It was obvious she wasn’t wearing a bra, perfect areolas on full display, and Jamie took her clearly hardening nipples as a sign that her female body was naturally responding to his newfound sense of alpha male...ness. It never occurred to him to consider the implications of her wearing this now and question if she’d been clad in such an obvious yet lazily sexual outfit when she’d picked Leo up from school.

“Of course, dear.” Cynthia said, almost waving him on. Jamie didn’t so much walk up the stairs as march, feeling buoyed by Cynthia’s tacit and unspoken support. They’d doubtless have to go through an awkward conversation as to her side of things in last night’s...events, but that could wait. She was just confused, not really understanding what she was doing, Jamie was sure.

Jamie headed straight to Leo’s room, stifling the urge to feel anything warm and sentimental when he saw the familiar block letters that said ‘Leopold’ in red on the eggshell colored door. He raised his hand up almost in triumph when a strange sound reached his ears. A sort of creaking noise, with low exhalations that sounded shot through with emotion, almost pained, and something else, a wet sort of almost...slapping noise?

“Do you hear that?” Jamie asked Cynthia, even as a dark trickle of certainty ran down his back. He knew what that was, because what else could it be? How many times in highschool had similar noises resounded from his own bedroom, usually following a profitable evening selling his pictures to various large, hirsute older men on the internet? Only these were much louder-from all the creaking it almost seemed like the bed inside wasn’t rocking so much as being pushed and pulled along the wooden floor and into the wall.

Cynthia clasped her hands in front of her legs, perhaps inadvertently pushing her tits up with an almost audible bouncing motion. “I...don’t hear anything, Jamie. He’s probably just in there playing video games or something.”

Jamie nodded, mostly to himself, tugging on his collar and suddenly feeling a bit warm. “Right, video games. Anyway, try to follow my lead in there. But don’t worry, I won’t be too hard on him.”

Jamie knocked on the door loudly, surprising even himself with his force. He wasn’t really in the habit of banging on the doors and so had no idea what was the right amount of strength to use.

“Leo, its dad. We need to talk.it’s about last night. Don’t worry, I’m not upset.” Jamie lied, though he thought it was convincing.

There was no answer, though the tiniest pause in the slick sliding sounds coming from the other side of the door. The message as clear: Jamie had been heard, and then very promptly ignored by Leo, who didn’t even see the need to so much as tell Jamie to go away. A disobedience that was made all the more worse by its lack of contempt and sheer sense of dismissal. 

“Leopold,” Jamie said, the name sounding strange to even his ears. He never called Leo by his full name.

“You open this door right now, young man.” Again, no answer, except for what was probably a boyish moan of pleasure, deep and unabashed. It stung Jamie to be so utterly ignored, and he could just picture how pleased Leo was with himself. Treating his adopted father, who had never been anything but good and kind to him, like an annoying homeless man begging on the street.

“I will not be ignored!” Jamie said in the universal tone of someone who was being very effectively ignored. 

“You open up right now, or you’re going to be in very big trouble.”

Cynthia smiled, unseen by her husband. She mouthed the word ‘huge’ to herself. 

But again, there was no answer. Jamie’s ego was stung, and this only made him lose any sense of calm he had been trying to hold onto. Dr. Lilly’s advice still spurred him on, however.

Assert yourself, He thought. Leo’s only a child, no matter how willful or...bold. If you really put your feet down, he’ll see how over his head he is and back down. They always do. Though of course, having no prior experience with children, this was mostly wishful thinking on Jamie’s part.

“Damn it, Leo!” Jamie swore, color flushing his face. This was still his house, and it was time people started respecting that fact. All of the anger that he’d been pushing down since last night was boiling up now. Before he’d had no choice, as getting truly angry would involve admitting to himself what he was angry about, and that been simply too much for him. But now he had no choice.

“That’s it!” Jamie half-shouted, grabbing the door handle. It swung open so fast he nearly fell over-it hadn’t been locked after all, showing that Leo saw no real need to try and keep his father out. The precocious twelve year old had probably found it odd that Jamie hadn’t just walked right in after the first knock.

“Jamie, you need to understand that you’re not in charge here and I am. I am...uh, I am...oh sweet Jesus.” Jamie said, shock, disbelief, and perhaps a tiny touch of awe in his quiet, gasping words.

Leo was sitting on his bed, lithe legs just dangling above the floor, his feet bare and sticking out from his boxers, which had been pushed just onto the floor with his boyish jean shorts. He was completely nude in that shameless way children had, his face a mask of pleasure, tan skin on display, freckles about his shoulders and cheeks. He was a handsome boy (it had been part of the reason Jamie and Cynthia had ultimately adopted him), with auburn hair in a strange, almost punkish hair-cut, shaved short on the sides and longer on the top, something he’d insisted on and Jamie had quietly given in to. It gave him a somewhat dangerous air, though nothing but mirth showed in the upturned corners of his mouth and the clear, rich brown of his deep-set eyes.

And he was jacking off.

Cynthia had moved in behind Jamie silently, and so both of them had a perfect view of Leo urgently wanking his cock off right in front of them. He hadn’t even been facing the door, his head tilted back slightly, as he had been so uninterested in whatever Jamie had been saying-honestly Leo couldn’t really remember a single word beyond his own name in Jamie’s little attempt at lecturing. Scarcely five feet away, their twelve year old adopted son was beating his meat like a convict who’d just seen his first woman in over a decade, hands flying up and down his shaft.

Unlike the previous night, with the sun out and the blinds open, Jamie could make out every detail of Leo’s cock. Fat, heavy balls sat between his thighs like an obese man stuffed into an airline chair, spilling out and making his pre-teen legs look even thinner by comparison. While Leo’s body was smooth and hairless everywhere else, his swollen cantaloupe-sized balls themselves were hairy, and he had a small but incredibly dark and sweaty, musky yet fine-looking thatch of pubic hair. His shaft sprung forth from his crotch like a telephone pole, veiny and swarthy, covered in a sheen of natural oils and body grease like some obscene lubricant.

Jamie couldn’t begin to guess how large the massive cock was, only to say that it was far longer than a foot. More like two, and probably quite a bit more after that. Leo’s long-fingered hands seemed utterly inadequate to the task of stroking it off, though the boy was certainly giving it his all. The veins stuck out like flexing cords of muscle, even as thick, off-white lumps of pre-come beaded up on the massive crown. The obscenely thick, dark purple head seemed to puse and grow even as Jamie watched, utterly flabbergasted.

His confidence was gone, all of the encouraging words of Dr. Lilly gone from his mind like so much dust. What could he say, what could anyone possibly say in the face of this monster of disgusting, undeniable virility? Jesus fuck, the cock looked thicker than Leo’s arm and nearly as long as one of his fucking legs! Jamie had seen Leo in his underwear before, it was just one of those things that happened when you were a parent to a small child, but he had never imagined anything like this was coiled up in his son’s crotch like some resting serpent just waiting to strike.

The leaking precome almost lathered up on Leo’s shaft as he continued jerking himself up, the cock bobbing and swaying under his attention and its own massive weight. Greasy bits of yellowish smegma and cockfilth seemed clotted under his foreskin, a nasty turtleneck of dark skin that seemed to boil with heat and stench as Leo’s frame rocked upon the bed in his masturbatory frenzy. It seemed very likely he’d barely even noticed that his adopted parents were in the room.

“Soh, suh, suh?” Jamie said, unable to look away from the depraved sight. He couldn’t even meet Leo’s eyes, suddenly feeling very inferior. Cynthia, too, kept her eyes on ‘the prize’, as it was, but her fixation had little to do with feelings of inferiority and more with wanton lust. Let Jamie run circles in his own mind about what had happened last night. Cynthia knew exactly what she’d been doing. She thought of little else.

“Son,” Jamie finally croaked, though the word felt strange and foreign on his tongue. He noticed that this room was very warm all of a sudden, furnace-like despite the fact that the weather was mild. Simply having the window closed and the heady, manly scent of Leo’s disgusting, impossible sex organ was enough to make the room feel like some debauched sauna.

“Son, you have to stop that. Right now!’ Jamie said, though it was clear he was ordering this less out of some sense of parental authority and more of an impassioned plea. Not for Leo’s sake, but for his own. If Jamie had to watch much more of this act, this wanton and base display of animal sexuality, he felt like he might lose his mind. If he hadn’t already from the sheer disbelief of seeing what was plainly before him. Cynthia could have told him he was experiencing classic ‘cock shock’, like many an inexperienced high school girl totally unprepared for their first taste of real cock. She was familiar with the sensation.

As before, Leo annoyed his father as though he was nothing more than an annoying insect. He didn’t seem to be looking at anything really, his eyes half lidded in lust and pleasure. His entire world seemed to revolve around jerking that fat, heaving, stinky cock, hands a blur on his penis, squeezing and stroking so hard Jamie was almost worried he might be hurting himself. But one look at how damn solid, thick and veiny that cock seemed, like a pillar of iron, and Jamie was reasonably sure he could squeeze it with all his adult strength and not do more than get a pleased grunt out of Leo.

He started in place a bit, surprised by that thought. He’d never dream of doing such a thing of course, he wasn’t gay! And...it would be wrong to touch his son’s penis, adopted or not, even if it was so large, and hunky, and...god-like.

Jamie knew he should say something more, insist how wrong it was to masturbate in front of other people, even if that seemed like only the tiniest thing wrong with this immediate situation, but the words just wouldn’t come. He was stunned into silence both by being so clearly ignored and by staring in what could only be called awe at by far the biggest, fattest cock he’d even fucking seen. The truth, which had been clear to him since last night, was now undeniable, seemingly written into the air around him.

I have no power over him, absolutely no control here. I’m...impotent. The word had never seemed more apt. With a cock like that in the house, how could Jamie ever consider himself the man of the household? How could he ever be anything but completely superfluous and redundant? Leo wasn’t even a teenager yet and he was already more of a man than Jamie!

He’s half your age and his cock is more then five fucking times as big as yours! You’re a goddamn joke compared to Leo! And Cynthia fucking knows it!

It seemed to Jamie he’d been watching this sordid, lewd...mesmerizing sight for a long time indeed, but it had really only been a minute or so. Only then did Leo finally speak.

Wracked with pleasure as it was, Leo’s voice was hard to recognize. Cynthia had heard him like this only once before, and even she still found him strangely different, more commanding than before. Thinking of the previous nights events, she could scarcely remember what his voice had sounded like, or even if he’d said anything to her at all. There had been more of an unspoken, animalistic based command going on. Maybe, at most, she could hear his voice imploring her to ‘clean’ him. Or at least, part of him...

“Muh...mommy,” Leo said, with a sort of smug teasing questioning tone in his words. 

“Mom, do you...like what you see? Daddy obviously does.” He said with a smirk. Even now, with this new humiliation heaped upon him, Leo didn’t see Jamie as worthy of actually being addressed directly. 

Jamie’s cheeks burned with shame at this pointed remark, yet he said nothing to contest the fact. Which, of course, only served as a sort of admission. And again, while he wanted to look at Cynthia to see how she would respond to Leo’s question, demand for information, really...he just couldn’t. Cause that would mean looking away from Leo’s pulsing, flexing cock. God, had his balls gotten even larger, swelling up with swimming, stinking sperm? They seemed nearly as large as fucking coconuts now.

Cynthia didn’t respond, at least not verbally. Quietly, yet with a surety of motion, she moved, closing the door behind them. The room suddenly seemed even smaller than before, and all of them very close indeed, Jamie, his wife, Leo, and...that cock, seeming to dominate the surroundings like it was its very own monstrous entity. 

Leo moaned again, though whether it was at Cynthia's actions or the fact that what had to be a massive, enormous orgasm brewing in his cock was getting closer was unclear. Probably both, Jamie thought, in so far as he was capable of rational thought at this point. Again, he was ignored as Leo had eyes only for Cynthia and she finally made eye contact with her son, using obvious, extreme effort to tear her gaze away from his monstrous cock.

“That’s right, mommy, good job. You...like my cock, don’t you? You like how big and fat it is?”

 

Cynthia didn’t answer directly, but what she said was even worse for Jamie to hear, like a knife in his back.

“It’s so much...huger than your father’s. He...doesn’t even come close!” Cynthia exclaimed breathlessly. Her eyes glistened and her chest heaved, tits straining against her tank top audibly. While it was painfully obvious to both Jamie and Cynthia, it still hurt him to hear. Yet it was the truth: fully erect, Jamie measured just under six inches long. None of the handful of women he’d ever slept with had ever so much as seemed surprised or excited to see his penis, not like the over-awed response Leo rightfully commanded. At least, Jamie thought to himself, it had always made fitting into panties and thongs fairly easy.

Then, twisting the knife, Leo laughed at that. For the first time he seemed like a child again, instead of some great, hung beast who just happened to look like a twelve year old boy, peals of laughter ringing out around him with bell-like tones. Gaily enjoying making fun of an obvious inferior in the open, righteous way children had. It was only fitting for Jamie to be the object of derision by his son and wife, it was his proper place now.

“Haha, daddy’s such a wimp compared to me, huh mommy? I bet his little penis is so small you can’t even feel it when he’s inside you, can you?” While cutting, his remarks also had an undeniable air of truth to them, the way a child might make fun of another’s obvious weight. In some cases, there was no need to be insightful when one could simply exploit the harsh cruelties of reality. 

“He’s probably never made you come, not once? Has he, mother? Does his little faggot penis even touch the sides when he’s in you?” Jamie let out a small gasp at this, once again stricken into silent humiliation. He actually fell a little, ending up on one knee as though he were before some royal personage. As before, it felt fitting, correct. He made small, weak-knuckled, ineffectual fists, helpless to do anything else.

Leo was still stroking his fat cock while running his father down, throwing dirt on his dignity, insulting his manhood while Cynthia listened to every word, enraptured. Her tits rose and fell as her breaths grew deeper, thighs rubbing together unthinkingly in her tight dress. It rode up her thighs and soon the smallest portion of her fat ass was on display, held perfectly high and tight, a shelf of ass that would have put bikini models and instawhores to shame. Leo’s eyes seemed to devour her legs, staring openly at her tits and barely covered crotch in an openly lustful way that would have made even the non-confrontational Jamie want to say something, under any other set of circumstances.

But now, face to face with that obscene behemoth of a cock, there was Jamie could do. All the thoughts he’d had before, of giving Leo a stern talking to and having the boy back down, apologize, maybe even cry a little before Jamie comforted him seemed like delusional fantasies now. He had lost, been completely and totally defeated, by his son’s cock. He understood now why Leo ignored him so fully-it had never even been a competition at all. Even if Jamie had been more of a typical alpha male, assertive, domineering, muscular and brash, he wouldn’t have amounted to anything more than a particularly noisy bug in Leo’s eyes. Cynthia’s too, now and forever more it seemed. Perhaps on some level Jamie realized that Dr. Lilly had been setting him up for failure from the very start, laughing at him in her mind.

“Does anything even come out of his little balls when he comes, mom?” Leo was asking, chuckling to himself, lost in dark reverie as he continued two-fisting his cock. Cynthia had drawn closer now, giving Jamie a normally mouth-watering view of her ass as she was within arms-length of the bed, though he found arousal the furthest thing from his mind at that moment. At least, not from something like that…

Something inside Jamie would break if this lasted much longer, so he shouted out, trying desperately one last time to hold onto the fading dregs of his manhood. “Son, you can’t talk to me that way! I’m your father and you, you have to, to…”

Leo and Cynthia both looked at him like he was some drunken fool blundering into a sacred religious ceremony, expressions withering and cold. 

Jamie’s mouth flapped open and closed uselessly before he finished weakly, “Respect me…”

Leo spoke directly to him for the first time since this started, his tone flat and dismissively mean. “I wasn’t talking to you.” 

The boy seemed cruelly arrogant, though he had every right to be, and even more than that, angry that he’d even had to take time out of his important life to talk to a walking piece of nothing like his adopted father.

Jamie felt his courage shrivel up and blow away, mouth dry. Leo simply grunted, as if he’d properly dressed down an inferior as he continued to wank with all his might, pre-come now oozing from the massive slit of his cock, easily the width of a dollar coin, in a constant thick stream. Having put Jamie in his place, Leo once again looked away, seeming to forget he was in the room the moment his eyes left him as he addressed Cynthia. He only sounded like her son now in the sense that it was a role he was playing, a ask that someone far her superior liked to wear now and then.

“Mommy,” Leo drawled, “Who would you say is the man of this house?” There was a wicked undertone of glee to his words, as though he might burst out into fiendish giggles at any moment.

Cynthia just stood stockstill for a moment, tits up and ass out, legs tensed. Her face seemed to be desperately cycling through emotions, though nothing in her life had prepared her for an experience like this. She blushed deeper red than her own hair and like her husband, could only stammer for a few moments. 

“I-I, well, I don’t…”

Leo went on talking, knowing he had complete control over the situation, and the two of them. “It seems to me that the man of the house should be, well, the most manly. Have the biggest cock and the hugest balls. Don’t you agree, mommy?”

He gave his cock a few particularly hard yanks, sending pre-come flying off like water droplets, splattering the floor like slimy miniature bombs, splitting up on impact and making oozy little puddles-most grown didn’t even ejaculate so much when they actually blew their loads!. A few hit Jamie’s shoe, glistening on the faux-leather and almost seeming to sizzle in the light of the midday sun. This close, the scent of it was overwhelming, nauseating and yet somehow intoxicating at the same time. It seemed more like some strange, bacteria filled slime, full of life and yet utterly dangerous, as opposed to anything a normal man’s penis might produce. What would such nasty, virile goo even do to a woman’s insides? Jamie could only imagine the sheer volume and force with which Leo’s magnificent cock would explode when buried deep inside some poor woman’s womb.

But he wouldn’t have to imagine for long. 

Cynthia spoke, in a halting yet clear voice. “Ye-yes, you’re right.”

Leo, like every bully, pounced on weakness the moment he saw it. “Right about what, Cynthia?”

Jamie sputtered at this. “You, you can’t-”

“Shut up, daddy.” Leo sneered. “Or I’ll make you help me jerk off this big fucking cock you like staring at so much.”

Cynthia didn’t need to be prompted anymore, knowing exactly what to say. Something inside her seemed to have awakened, eagerly rising to the occasion. There was a stirring in her heart, like she’d heard a call that she hadn’t even known she’d been waiting for. 

“Yes, you’ve got the biggest, fattest, juiciest cock I’ve ever seen. Yes, you’re the man of the house, of course you are!” She sounded only partly reluctant now, and mostly overjoyed, as if heaping praise on her son for some accomplishment that she was terribly proud of him for, yet that perhaps she shouldn’t have been. 

“Well, then, get the fuck over her and show me what your job is as the woman of the house.” Leo’s voice was like iron wrapped in silk, benign only on the thin transparent surface. 

He neednt have bothered to be so commanding. Cynthia’s first step forward was tentative, but before she knew it she was sitting on the bed next to him. The difference in their heights would have been comical normally, but it only served to highlight that for all his youth, Leo’s cock made him the undisputed master of his adult, so-called parents. At five-foot ten, Cynthia seemed like a fashion model staring lustfully at some young genetic freak, an abnormality of superiority to match her own seemingly impossible yet all natural body.

Leo simply looked at her, and then back down to his cock. She got the message immediately. While Leo didn’t stop jerking his cock, he adjusted his motions a bit, letting his mother help. Her hands, while larger than his own, could still barely grab ahold of the monstrous organ, and even using both at once, she couldn’t even make her fingers touch.

“Its...so fucking hot.” She gasped, feeling throbbing veins bubbling up under the surface, like she was holding a piece of warm metal in her slender fingers. 

“Don’t just touch it, mom. Jerk your son off...like a good slut.” Leo knew there was no line he couldn’t cross, no boundary he couldn’t push, nothing he could say or do that would make either Cynthia or Jamie do anything to gainsay him. 

To prove that point, Cynthia began pumping her hands up and down like she was working at some old fashioned contraption for getting water. Leo’s cock was so massive she barely even knew how to wank it off like she would a regular penis. Frankly, she’d never been any good at handjobs, most men were so eager to actually be inside her that they didn’t need any extra attention to get fully hard, and even then could rarely give her more than ten minutes of over-excited thrusting before spewing their painfully average loads inside her, invariably the most attractive piece of ass they’d ever been with. 

Yet, despite her experience with a member this massive, Cynthia put her back into it, jerking, stroking and squeezing at every inch of the cock that she could get her hands on. Her whole body seemed to get in on the act, thighs rubbing together, legs seeming to kick out behind her, toes rigid and pointing out as her breasts mashed against each other in the tight confines of her tank top, spilling out to drape over Leo’s chest. She looked like some depraved concubine attending a child sultan, sweat beading up on her forehead and darkening her top, putting her breasts on even more display in all enormous, wonderfully formed, slick glossy beauty. She moaned, unable to hold back the rising tide of lust in her depraved, child-wanking body.

“Oh, god, I can’t believe I’m doing this!” Cynthia wailed, though she didn’t seem all that put out about it.

Leo just chuckled to himself, bucking his hips a bit and fucking the tight slick space between his mother’s hands. “Oh, but it’s your duty, mom! To please me like a good woman should, take my cock and seed anywhere I decide to put them in that tight, oversexed fuckdoll body of yours. From now on, there’s not going to be any more frumpy pants or unflattering dresses around her! You’re gonna dress like the fat-titted fuckpig we all know you are!”

Again, Cynthia’s lack of denial was all the admission he needed to keep going. Leo’s eyes began to close more fully, and he even bit his lip in a dirty, sensual expression that both Jamie and Cynthia found far more attractive than they wanted to admit even to themselves. If anything, Cynthia was far more turned on by Leo’s mixed disdain for her value as a person as well as his unabashed interest in her body. She would have found any other man acting this way to be a boring jerk, but Leo wasn’t a man at all. He was something much, much more. 

 

“Come on, Cynthia, put those big fucking udders of yours into it!” Leo commanded, teeth bared like some hungry beast.

Cynthia moved forward, seemingly to know exactly how to do this, though she’d never in her life let a man fuck her perfect tits. Honestly, most men could barely fit halfway through the valley of her cleavage. She hefted her shirt up just a little, letting Leo’s cock slide between her jugs and poke out the top, ensconced in her tanktop and hugged so close to her Cynthia could feel the heat of the great organ suffusing through her whole body. She began to bounce up and down, drawing her legs up under her on the bed so as to give better leverage to this lurid act of tit-fucking.

Jamie was torn between utter embarrassment and naked arousal, for how could any man, even a sissy cuck like himself, not be turned on by the sight of the world’s fattest tits servicing the biggest, fattest fucking cock he’d ever seen?

“Ah, fuck that feels good mom. I’ve wanted to stick my cock in between your tits since I started jerking off, I think about them every time! I don’t know how you can even walk around with those big fat milktanks hanging off your fucking chest!” Leo thrust upward, matching the down swings of Cynthia’s breasts as her hands worked on the underside of his shaft, stroking and kneading the flesh there, caressing his massive heavy balls-she could scarcely lift them up they were swollen with sperm the flesh felt almost painfully tight and full.

“You’re one to talk!” Cynthia shot back, becoming more animated now, no longer hiding behind the shock of the situation and acting every bit as wanton and gleeful a participant in her own debauchery as Leo was proud to have instigated it.

“How do you even fit this great fucking dick in your boxers?” She wondered in amazement.

Leo just laughed, smacking his adopted mother’s fat ass so hard the cheeks slapped and clapped against each other like two great opposing tidal waves of booty flesh.

“I’m gonna be doing this every day from now on, using your body the way a real man should! I’ll fuck your tits all day long, and slap the shit out of your fat ass, and, and, oh fuck!” Leo’s teeth gritted as his orgasm began to crash down upon him.

“Put your fucking mouth on my cock! Open wide, mommy!” He hissed, and Cynthia instantly moved to obey, her body and mind no longer hesitating in the slightest. Distending her jaw like some kind of snake, she had just enough time to pop the tip of his cock into her mouth, practically filling her entire head up with just that much, before his dick began to explode.

“Oh shittt, here it comes!” Leo said, grabbing her elegantly coiffed hair with his dirty hands glistening with dick-grime and squeezing her skull tight. He held her face still as his cock began to spew countless bursts of semen directly into her waiting throat.

“Mmmpff! Mppmhhh! Mrrrglrrl!” Cynthia could only moan, gag and sputter on the giant beast dick as the sperm was unleashed on her totally unprepared body. Jamie watched as her legs kicked like a child, hands slapping ineffectually at Leo’s thighs, even as her head remained still. It seemed that while Cynthia’s body wanted to get away from the deluge flooding her stomach and possibly lungs full of tacky, nasty sperm, if only out of a simple sense of self-preservation, then her mind was fully willing to sit and take what was coming to her like a disobedient yet repentant little girl.

“Ah, fuck that feels good! How does my come taste, mummy! How does it feel to have your son squirting it all out deep inside you?” Leo asked, tugging on her ringlets a bit and forcing a few more inches of barrel-thick cock inside her gullet, forming a visible bulge in Cynthia’s slender and elegant neck. Her upper chest, neck and face were already turning red from the strain, rapidly losing oxygen and probably brain cells as she was used as nothing more than a living bucket for Leo to drain his balls into. Her stomach began to gurgle and grow, the copious sperm expanding her insides and leaving her bloated and feeling like Leo’s godly come might start leaking out of her pores at any moment

With a roar, Leo’s balls seemed to swell again and unlike most men on the planet, his orgasm seemed to increase in intensity when a normal man’s would have abated and dribbled away into nothing more than a few last droplets minutes ago. The force of it actually threw Cynthia’s head up and off his cock, though Jamie-who was watching every minor detail and committing them all to painful, seared in memory-could tell that was only because Leo let her go.

Cynthia gagged, mascara streaking her face as come flew out of her mouth in an arc, spurting out of her packed nostrils as well. The nasty backed up jizz vomit formed a disgusting bow in the air, before splattering back down to coat her huge fat tits and almost pregnant looking belly and stain the sheets. Surging with more energy than before, Leo’s cock ripped through her tanktop like tissue paper, and his cock bounced and swayed under the force of his orgasm. The air was filled with falling sperm like heavy rainfall as the helpless “Father” watched his son paint the ceiling in seed, and with a contemptuous smirk, Leo tilted his dick and pointed it at Jamie.

The thick, hot strands of jizz hit Jamie’s leg first, and though his nose curled at the stench and he cried out in shock, he didn’t try to move. It piled up on the floor in disgusting, sloppy waves, before moving up, hitting his shirt and soaking it through. The last few ropes even hit his crotch, smacking with painful and shockingly strong force against his own small penis-which was now frightfully hard-like an admonishing older brother might smack his embarrassing sibling.

It took perhaps another five minutes for Leo’s orgasm to fully stop. He used Cynthia’s hair to mop up the last leaking ounces from his dicktip, uncaring but certainly not unaware of how much time and effort she’d spent to get her hairstyle just so. She could muster up nothing more than a final hacking couch of sperm that fell on her now exposed tits, coated in slimy, off-white runners of come that seemed to seethe and swarm with nasty filth and grime that no normal man could ever produce. It was almost as if the spunk had been rotting away inside Leo’s balls, just waiting to be blasted forth on some unsuspecting slut-or pair of them, in this case-like a backed up sewage tank waiting to explode. 

Leo addressed his ‘father’ again, this time not cruel, but still undeniably firm. “Now, say it...Jamie.”

Jamie gulped, smelling stinky jizz filling up his every nasal passage, almost coating his lips like the moisture of a humid day. The weight of it seemed to have added pounds to his shirt, and it clung to him like wet cement. He locked eyes with Leo, feeling subservience spread across his own facial features.

“You are the man of the house, Leo. Always and forever.” That was it then, all of Jamie’s hopes of being a real man dashed and forgotten. It was done.

Except of course, that it was only getting started. Leo grinned so wide it seemed his teeth might touch his ears.

“Well of fucking course I am, you limpdick.” He said this with a sarcastic edge, as though able to tell Jamie was anything but limp while watching his wife get used as a piece of fuckmeat by his virile monster-dicked son. 

“Now I’m all messy, since this dumb bimbo wife of yours doesn’t know how to take a comeshot-and that wasn’t even one of my big ones, either. I need a shower, and you and mommy dearest are going to give me some extra special attention in the master bathroom. My master bathroom.”

Jamie swallowed, tongue thick in his mouth. On the bed, head lolling around like a broken-necked doll, Cynthia gurgled, little runners of jizz falling down her chin and bubbles of the nasty stuff forming on her lips. Though it seemed neither of them were going to let this stop them from speaking, and they knew exactly what to say.

“Yes, Leo. Whatever you say.” The pair of cowed parents now turned sex slaves uttered in unison.

Promising nothing but further wickedness, Leo’s grin grew even wider than before. It was good, he decided, to be the man of the house.

To Be Continued...


End file.
